


Rencontre dans un train

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Hiccup rentre d'une visite chez ses parents et se retrouve coincé dans le train en pleine tempête de neige, et rencontrera une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre dans un train

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 30 août 2014**   
> **Thème de la nuit: Les moyens de transport**   
> **Thème du oneshot: train, métro**   
> 

Lorsqu'Harold était allé voir ses parents à presque 2h de route de son université, il avait du prendre le train vu que sa voiture était en réparation au garage. Il avait été ravi de la tranquillité que lui apporté ce moyen de transport à la fois rapide et pratique puisqu'il avait une ligne direct vers Berk depuis Burgess.

En rentrant cependant, il essaya de garder son calme, puisqu'il se retrouva bientôt coincé dans le train du retour, les voies bloquées par la neige l'empêchant de rentrer chez lui. Il n'en revenait pas. A mi-chemin, juste après un arrêt, le train avait soudainement arrêté sa course et une voix avait annoncé dans les haut-parleurs qu'ils étaient bloqués jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain, sinon il finirait par s'endormir sur son bureau. Regardant la montre sur son portable, il vit qu'il était déjà 22h30, et qu'il ne serait probablement pas de retour chez lui avant minuit, comme il avait prévu à la base.

Il soupira. Au moins, il avait maintenant un wagon à lui tout seul. L'heure tardive y était pour beaucoup, et il appréciait de pouvoir se détendre. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant tomber en arrière, écoutant sa respiration pour rester calme, malgré le stresse qui menaçait de monter à l'idée qu'il devrait trouver un taxi pour rentrer chez lui ce soir.

Il entendit alors la porte du wagon côté tête s'ouvrir, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Il repensa à la dissertation qu'il devrait finir d'ici la fin de la semaine, et qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié écrite. Il soupira par le nez, l'idée ne l'emballant pas du tout. Puis soudainement, il sentit quelqu'un près de lui, et il savait que c'était le passager qui avait ouvert la porte quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sente tout à coup des lèvres fraiches contre les siennes, un frisson parcourant son dos. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux, les écarquillant avant de repousser l'inconnu. Qui n'en était pas un.

-Jack ?!

-Surprise, sourit l'autre garçon.

A peine plus petit que lui, les cheveux blancs aux mèches soigneusement sculptées par du gel, une peau pâle lui donnant un charme certain et des yeux bleus qui faisaient craqués toute la gente féminine du campus, Jack était la seule aventure d'un soir qu'Harold ait jamais eu. La meilleure de sa vie d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je suis allé voir mon oncle Nicholas, il habite en ville... et me voilà, bloqué dans ce train avec toi.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini un peu éméchés dans un lit de la personne organisant la fête où ils étaient, et avant de s'en rendre compte, ils avaient couché ensemble. Harold gardait en souvenir de cette nuit le goût de l'alcool et de la cerise de la bouche de l'autre, la sensation de ses mains sur son dos alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, la dureté de la verge de Jack et la sensation chaude de son corps autour de son pénis alors qu'il le prenait à son tour. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé après, et si on lui donnait le choix, Harold n'était pas certain de vouloir aborder le sujet.

-Tu ne m'as jamais appeler.

-... heu... je n'ai pas ton numéro ?

Jack le fixa avec surprise, puis rigola en sortant son téléphone de la poche à sa hanche.

-Oh, ça explique tout. Donne le tien, que je t'appelle.

Il obéit, et dès que Jack eut fini, le portable de l'auburn vibra en jouant une mélodie. Harold prit le temps d'enregistrer le nouveau numéro correctement, puis il se tourna vers le décoloré, qui s'approcha jusqu'à l'embrasser à nouveau. Harold réalisa alors combien la sensation de ses lèvres lui avait manqué. Et celle de sa langue aussi. Jack jouait avec la sienne, approfondissant leur échange alors qu'une de ses mains caressait la joue de l'auburn.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla Jack entre deux baisers.

-Ah oui ? Sourit-t-il.

-Hmm. Tu m'as fait décollé ce soir là. J'ai jamais beaucoup aimé être en dessous, mais toi, tu m'as fait changé d'avis.

Il se colla tout contre le brun aux reflets roux, caressant son cou d'une main.

-J'ai envie de toi. Là, tout de suite.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et Harold ne put retenir le frisson qui le traversa à sentir l'autre se moulant pratiquement contre lui.

-Prends-moi contre la vitre.

Et il ne su trop comment, mais c'est ce qui arriva. Jack et lui avait changé de place, le décoloré côté vitre, et il était à moitié assis, ses mains sur la banquette la seule chose l'empêchant de glisser alors que l'auburn le pénétrait à un rythme soutenu. S'ils se faisaient prendre maintenant, c'était les ennuies assurés, mais ils étaient bien trop perdu dans le plaisir pour y penser.

Harold n'avait que l'odeur de menthe fraiche de son partenaire en tête, ainsi que la chaleur engouffrant sa verge à chaque fois qu'il bougeait ses hanches, et la voix de celui qui avait parcourut ses nuits depuis plusieurs semaines. Et Jack, il aurait cru rêver s'il n'était pas certain qu'il était bien là, dans un train coincé au milieu de nul part, à se faire positivement faire l'amour par ce beau jeune homme qu'il avait croisé à une fête et qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil directement. Et il avait enfin son numéro, un moyen de le recontacter. Il ne le laisserait plus filer, pas alors qu'il sentait ses doigts creuser plus profondément les bleus qui seraient sur ses hanches, son souffle chaud et erratique dans sa nuque et son membre dur frappant contre sa prostate de la même façon précise que cette nuit-là.

Il tendit sa main derrière lui et agrippa une poignet de cheveux auburn, avant de l'amener jusqu'à lui, embrassant violemment les lèvres déjà agressées par leurs précédents échanges. Il remua ses hanches au rythme de l'autre, le rencontrant à mi-chemin, et poussa un cri dans leur baiser en jouissant. Il sentit Harold s'immobiliser, avant qu'il lui fasse retirer ses mains de ses cheveux.

-Juste... encore un peu...

Il lui sourit et lui murmura qu'il n'avait qu'à jouir en lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le sentit se raidir à son tour, dans un souffle qui s'arrêta dans sa gorge, et il frissonna lui même en réalisant que l'auburn avait bel et bien jouit en lui. Il sourit en lui laissant reprendre son souffle. Jack déposa un baiser sur la joue de son partenaire, qui le regarda avec des yeux verts brillants, qui lui donnèrent encore plus envie de le revoir.

-Cette fois, appelle-moi.

-Crois-moi, si j'avais eu ton numéro la première fois, je l'aurais déjà fait.

Ils se rhabillèrent alors que le train commençait à avancer. Jack se colla à lui le reste du trajet, content de la chaleur de produisait l'auburn, qui était satisfait de la présence de Jack.


End file.
